The Story of My Life
by Daemon Prime
Summary: My name's Mat. I don't have a normal life. In fact, it's been a while since I've had a normal life. Have a look.   I suck at summaries. My first story.
1. The Aftermath

This is my first fanfiction writing so no hate please. If you do, I will hunt you down myself. Just kidding but seriously, no hate comments please. Invader zim and characters belong to nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez. Mat is my O.C. This story was thought up in the R.P., Tuna waffles made by Reindrop1713. The woman at the end is made by Rayumi_Hollows.

Chapter one.

Pain.

The main sensation I feel as I'm dragged out of the Auditorium.

I felt most of the pain coming from the bloody whip marks across my back and chest. Sometimes, I don't remember why I endure this pain. Most of the time I know full well why. I slowly turn my head to look at my back and I see my blue PAK. 'They put it back on.' Was my main thought at the time. For my failure, the Tallest took off my PAK, and had the love of my life whip me on my back and chest. The Irken PAK can come off for short periods of time. But after a while the main person starts to endure certain symptoms. They are; back pain, shortness of breath, loss of energy, and then the second symptom transfers to full loss of breath.

I discarded the memory from my mind and surveyed my surroundings to find out where I was. All I saw were; the two security guards dragging me by my arms, a few passing Irkens and drones. I concluded that I was being dragged to a security transport to take me "home."

I closed my eyes to hopefully make the transition of my position quicker. After a few minutes, I heard a door open and close. I opened my eyes and saw the outside of the Auditorium. I turned my head around to see where we were headed and saw the "Security transport." It was more like a giant cage that could fly. At least this "Cage" was covered so no one could see inside. One guard let go of my arm and opened the door. Right when the door was open, the other guard still holding my other arm, threw me into the "Cage," and shut the door himself.

I sighed a small sigh of relief. This time they left me my PAK. Every once in a while, when I needed transport by security guards, the guards would relieve me of my would do this while calling me, "Human scum." "Don't even deserve this." "Don't know why she keeps him." Anyway, I would start to go through the symptoms listed above. And when we would arrive back at my house, they would put it back on. This time they didn't take it. It was my lucky day.

I slid over to one side of the prison so I could lay on it to save energy. As I reached back towards my PAK to the storage compartment that only, I and my loved one could access, I diverted my hand to my recently patched eye. I felt a twinge of sadnes as I realized, I know only have one working eye. I then continued to reach towards my PAK. As my hand got closer to the compartment, I sent a thought wave to my PAK to give me what was inside. My PAK handed me a small circular disc. This circular disc contained two things. One, a small hologram of my loved one that told me what her basic plan was for the day, and two, a tiny amount of pain killer. These circular discs that She puts in my PAK every time I go see her are basic voice recordings she made a long time ago that gave me the basic run down of the rest of her day so I could know when she got home.

I pressed the play button once to start it and lifted the device near my ear. The device was set to be quiet so no one could hear it unless they put it up to the part of their body that let them listen. The device started with a simple, "Mat. I am sorry for punishing you like that." I laughed one small laugh. The device continued. "But we have to keep up appearances. I will be home shortly after you to take care of your wounds. I love you." The device stopped. I put the device back into my PAK and rested my head on the side of the wall. These recordings didn't range much. Some said, "Good job today." Others said what this one did. Very simple recordings that could be used for a range of circumstances.

After what seemed like minutes, the transport made it to My house. Which was a large mansion that She had made just for us. I heard the guards leave the front of the vehicle and come around the back. I got up with what energy I had left and walked over to the door. As they opened it, I jumped out the back and onto the ground. I didn't realize how much energy I lost just from being whipped and staggered forward. As I was falling, one of the guards made a motion to catch me but at the last second, let me fall. I hit my head on the ground and grunted in pain. One guard laughed and said, "Look, he can't even stand. Stupid human." He then picked me up off the ground and dragged me to the front door. "I'll be quick." He said to his partner. I didn't see what the partner was doing but I felt my feet hit the steps to the front door. I shook my head to clear the headache I got from hitting the ground, I felt the guard one use my hand on the scanner to open the door. I looked up at the open door and at the guard. He picked me up and threw me into the house saying, "See ya later loser."

This house of mine was actually a large Mansion. This was the house my love and I share. The main room I was in was a basic large room. There was little to no furniture inside. All that was in this main room was the stairs in the center leading to the second floor and other doors that led to the other parts of this house. The only part of the house on the top that was used was the Main room that I was in now and my bedroom. The rest of the house was underneath. Just like a normal Invader's base would be.

As the front door shut automatically, I activated the spider legs in my PAK to get me off the ground. As I started to rise, I also commanded the legs to bring me to my room. The legs carried me upstairs to a small basic door. It was a purple metallic door, like most on this planet. On it were two symbols. They were of the English language. On one side of the door was the letter M and on the other side the letter T. I had my legs put me back down on the ground and I opened the door. I then staggered into my room and shut the door behind me. I turned on the light and saw a women sitting on my bed. The first thing she said was, "Hello Mat. Remember me?"

Thank you for reading. Place good comments because Good comments = another chapter. Bad reviews = DEATH! I mean no chapter.


	2. The Answers I need

**This is the second chapter of my fanfiction. I'm doing this for fun and do not own Invader zim or any of the characters in this story. I do own Mat though. Rayumi is made by Rayumi_Hollows of gaia. The roleplay this is based off of is made by Reindrop1713. Leave reviews but don't flame please.**

Chapter 2

I froze in my place. I looked at the woman sitting on my bed and looked at her confused. She stood up and walked over to me. She stood at a 5 feet 7 inches. Her knee length silvery blue hair flowed elegantly around her as she walked toward me. She stopped a few feet away from me. I could barely look away from her blood red eyes. I swear I could she a star shape in them, but dismissed it. I finally looked away to see what she's wearing but her eyes seemed to attract my full attention. She was wearing a normal red t-shirt with black skin tight pants and knee high black stilleto boots.

I looked back into her eyes and said, "No, but should I?" I lied to her right to her face. I remembered who she was before she even asked. 'How could I forget the first love of my life.' I thought to myself. She could easily tell I was lying as she had many times before. "Your such a horrible liar." She said. I sighed "Allright Rayumi, what is it you want?" I said, through the pain from the slashes across my back and chest from before.

Rayumi grinned and said, "Well, I watched what happened on broadcast." My eyes widened is surprise for a second before I lowered them again. She continued on, "It's horrible how she treats you Mat!" She said strongly. "Your not just some pet that someone can go around punishing when something goes wrong." I raised my hand to interrupt her. "I have to follow what my mistress asks of me." When I said that, Rayumi grabbed my hand with hers and said, "Look what she did to you. She made you submissive. What happened to the Mat that would fight with every ounce of energy he had?" I pulled my hand away from Rayumi and turned away from her.

She also turned away from me and walked back towards the bed. She turned her head towards me slowly. "I came to tell you I know who was driving the Massive when it attacked you. I also know where you can find the new leader of the Resisty." I turned around and walked towards Rayumi. I grabbed her shoulders and said with the taste of vengeance in my mouth, "Where! Who?" Rayumi had a shocked and scared look on her face. Rayumi then knocked my hands away and said, "For the person, I'll tell you who it is. For the location, only the worst invader in history knows where that is. He helped the leader make the choice in a way." I moved my face right infront of hers, ignoring the pain in my chest and back. "Who is it." I said with emphasis in each word. She then leaned forward and whispered into my ear one word. "Dib."

My eyes widened in shock as she smiled about my reaction. She then walked towards the nearest window and said, "Think about what I said. The answer will come to you soon." I stood there in shock for a few seconds before I saw her jump out the window. "No!" I screamed. I ran to the window expecting to see her body laying on the ground. Instead, I saw a little cloud of dust where she would have landed. I looked around the grounds hopefully to catch a glimpse of her, but I saw not even a flash of hair.

I moved back into the room and shut the window. I then walked over to my bed and sat down in the spot Rayumi had been sitting in. I laid back and moved to my side as my PAK got in the way. I missed sleeping on my back sometimes. As I laid down, my eyes slowly got heavier until I no longer denied them their inevitable close. As usual, my dreams were never there. When ever I slept, I usually only saw faces. This particular sleep brought two faces only. One I could only name as the idiot Zim and the other, the used to be paranormal investigator Dib.

I woke up with sheer hatred glowing in my eyes as I heard a door open and shut. Naturally, with my Irken military training, I rolled off the bed, ignoring the pain on my chest and back, and activated the spider legs in my PAK that held deadly lasers. As they started to charge at the newcomer infront of me, the mysterious person held out a hand that held a small remote in it. They then pressed the main button and the spider legs retracted into my PAK. Only 3 people have the power to do such a thing. Almighty Tallest Red, Allmighty Tallest Purple, and my love.

I walked forward to the mysterious person and softly pulled down the hood that she wore. As I did that, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a loving kiss. I obliged and kissed her back. It went on like this for a few minutes before we needed to take a breath. When we seperated, I said, "Welcome home. Allmighty Tallest Tak."

**Arigato for reading.**


End file.
